Locked up then Break out
by T-Rex10
Summary: Danny gets handed/captured to the Giw to be experiment on. As they experiment on him they try to get answer about the ghost zone, when Danny couldn't take it any longer Vlad comes in and save the day. Now Vlad has to try to get the trust of the younger hybrid. Not a good summary. Vlad and Danny father and son. T-for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**I have this idea last night that Danny gets captured/got handed to from the Giw and be experiment on and when Danny breaks Vlad comes and saves him, trying earn danny's trust as being fatherly to the boy. **

**lets see what turns out of this story. Hope you guys like.**

**disclaimer: Danny phantom. **

* * *

White...

All there is to see for now on. White walls, white covers, white bed, white jackets hanging in the closets that I have to use when they come to take me away for experiments which when they take me they would have black sunglasses over my eyes so I can't see where I was going so I couldn't run off if I saw a doorway out of this hell hole, and then there would be white tray with substances of horrible food ever that I tasted since I've been here. When I was good they gave me good food that I could actually enjoy to dream about.

So far I really hated it; stupid white never ever going to my favorite color, my color is light blue which is the sky that I don't see anymore. You know it's ironic that my hair, gloves, boots, signature, and belt which are white, can't change that. Stupid color.

The only color thing in this room was my black HazMat suit that I'm wearing and my glowing green eyes.

I closed my eyes seeing darkness beautiful darkness, I loved it makes me smile when ever I ever I go to bed at night who knows when night is, while when since I can't tell anymore. There no way I could tell since there's no clock in this sticking room. Soon the noise of a sliding door opened interfering with my peace and quiet that I had in this corner of my room they keep me in, and footsteps coming closer towards my site. I open my eyes to see Peanut. Peanut the lovable guy that comes and get me for horrible experiments to bring me to death and I somehow come back a life. Oh he is so fun to be around a lot no matter what happens he's there with a scowl on his face watching that happens to me. You know what I really kind of think that he really doesn't like to see my get tortured by these… argh can't really can't find the right word to put them, but it is something horrible. But I can't let my guards down for which he could save my life but then do something horrible to me.

"Hey Peanut how's the family?" I said, "How's the kids, Jimmy and Jordan, how are they doing?" Standing up now as I said it, smirking at him since oh he didn't know that I know some of his personal life. Can't blame me I've been a prisoner for some while to learn and hear things that are from other people life on the outside world. I like I've been here for like nine months and almost ten, and I'm still fourteen. It's probably winter time since I see people well hear the winter jackets that the agents wear when they passed my bedroom for a checkup.

"They doing good for like you are the one to _know._" Peanut sneered at the last part oh he is mad now. But I can't help to push on father on.

"Good because I was wondering what they want for Christmas or am I not supposed to know about Christmas is coming soon?" He looked red like he is going to explode in like some minutes.

"Shut up Phantom and let's go." He went the closet and took out the white jacket and shoved it into my arms. As I put it on he shackled my arms which are through the armhole and put the dark glasses over my neon green eyes. A two cold hands on each of my shoulders as he led me towards the door and through the hallway.

"Hey what are we doing today? Hmm… are we doing the electricity shocks that goes through me, some drugs that will put me insane and I'll spill out my secrets of everything about ghost pffsst not going ever happening, or are we going to the whipping my back does look horrible still after the last one you guys did over two weeks ago, not that fast of a healer." I asked as he took me through so out of ordinary hallway so I don't remember which way where I came from but what's the point I do not want to go back here.

He didn't say a thing at all so now he is going to give me the silence treatment how rude. If he going to act like that than I won't let him get the treatment back, so my rambling on about how stupid every single one of the GIW agents look in their stupid white uniforms.

After several walk through the park in the mysterious land of white hallways we finally stopping at a door where I could hear a buzzing from the indoors. So it's the shocks I get oh yippy. Got to love them they give hope that I could still feel pain from the dissection and they 'Y' shape is still there trying to fade away. I thought that I couldn't feel any more pain since there I was in so much pain that I couldn't feel it anymore.

I sat down in a cold metal chair resting my arms down on the armrest gripping the edge of it as the chair sealed a lock over my wrist. They took off the dark black glass as I could see them, the scientist Dr. Ed. Dr. Ed is a dork with geeky glasses up tight to his face pinning towards his eyes and he was the usual as regular doctors wear with a white lab coat. Oh his hair is brown flat top leveled. Such a nerd.

"Hey Dr. Eddy how yah doing?"

He looked at me staring at me seeing if he could read me or want was I was like when I was alive, well I'm still half ghost and I don't know if my human half is alive anymore since I never changed back. It amazes me that I hadn't because they already know what I really looked like in that form. Jet black spiky hair that goes over my eyes and light blue eyes and I usually wear a red circle like in the top center on the white fabric and baggy blue jeans. I was a scrawny boy yet fourteen nearly turning fifth teen next year. But I guess that I'm lucky because I think Phantom is saving Fenton. I shivered at the name Fenton because they are the ones that got me in this place.

"I'm doing well yet still trying to figuring out your kinds. So please tell us so this will be simple." He holds out a red button that's connected to the electricity shocks that attached on my temples and one on my nose.

"I'm sorry for that I'll try to be much harder on you then." I said cheery smiling wide to my ears. Electric shocks came through my body zapping me that makes me laughing. Oh h-how f-f-fun I'm having!

"Oh we won't be going through the same old same old shocks today; today is different." He said smiling wickedly now as I got this horrible feeling in my guts that something new and fun that actually make me tell. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**thanks for reading, please tell me what you think about this, i have the plot figure out so i'll try to write faster (maybe) but i do have tons of homework from school, stupid social studies. **

**Well seeyah**


	2. Chapter 2 The Flash back

**Okay finally i uploaded a chapter sorry for taking so long but i have tons of things to do like I'm still cleaning the house to put up a christmas tree, homework, my stupid sister (annoying one anyways) and school. **

**I really don't like this chapter but I'll put this up. **

**Danny Phantom is not mine:**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The reason Danny Phantom is stuck while being chained to a chair in the lab with couple of wacked up scientist who are trying to get answers from him was because of the boy's family betrayed him once they learn his ghost powers and they handed him to the Giw once they finished with him. They couldn't really do anything to him; the Giw finally found out where the ghost kid was/who he was and got him. His friends didn't seem too well for helping him at the time. Well let's not go there what happened to them it's too painful to say.

_*Flashback*_

_Danny flew through the sky at a very high-speed where you could only see something shooting out of the night sky; people might see it as a star that is falling to the Earth the ones that leaves a permanent scar. There was only a couple of ghost tonight and he still had time to come home in time. It was like 9:29pm and he has plenty of time to spare until it reaches his curfew, which he planned to be on in bed getting the sleep he needs. _

_Oh the moon and the stars where out shimmer with the bright lights up above no clouds up tonight, Danny turned up towards the sky still flying straight but his back to the icy cold ground thats covered with snow, looking at the stars the only place of peace that will make him smile a lot. It was a beautiful sight until his ghost senses went off and he'll be battling the ghost that disturbed him in the sweet moment. _

_Once he got to the battle field he was met with a robotic ghost that has a green flaming Mohawk and a goatee, his name was Skulker 'the greatest ghost hunter in the ghost zone.'_

_"Skulker! What do you want?" Danny yelled in rage of anger that was building up in him since he'll probably be coming home late and gets a lecture from his parents about coming home on time or else they would have to teach him responsibility by getting a stupid job._

_"To have you pelt up against my wall above the fireplace." Skulker said as he took out a green glowing blade and holds it up against the whelp's neck. _

_Danny squirm kicking the air as to get free from his attacker and as finally got free from the blade he gave a few punches hitting the robot's face, making the ghost to stumble back a little giving time for Danny to get out the thermos and such up the hunter in. _

_Danny quickly checked his watch as it was 9:56pm and he was still away from home now. He quickly as possible flew off to his home that has the big largely Fenton sign that wakes the neighborhood too likely for a really long time. The neighbors would have a really hard time sleeping when it was light up so they kept their curtains hanging down so they could have a good night sleep without twitching from the sight of view. They still could see the light but it was very dim and very slightly bright for them to have a small nightlight. _

_Once he got near his house he looked around with his night vision neon glowing eyes. Nothing just darkness so it's seems safe to transform. Once the bright light of the circle around his waist started to go up and down his body the lights suddenly on from the house with two giant figures one really huge and the other one was a skinny female figure, and two horrific ecto guns were aiming at his head. His parents stared at him madly raged ready to shoot through his head. _

_"I can explain, just please don't shoot me!" Danny said with fear in his eyes, how could he not see them there? Did they see him change? Hope not._

_"Shut it ecto scum and tell us what did you do to our son!?"Maddie the ghost boy's mom yelled at him with an ice-cold glare. _

_"I am your son! Phantom and I are the same as one." He shivered with fear in his gut that he isn't going to get out of this one and soon to be on a metal table getting cut open, bleeding out ectoplasm and blood at the same time while his parents break/go through his inside and while they are doing that he would be screaming his head off till death comes and release him from the pain. _

_"We don't have a son that is a ghost!" His dad barked at him not really in a sweet tone that he usually has. Both of them shot at him which only one beam of ecto ray from one gun hit him in the head and knock him out cold. The other beam from the other ecto gun had missed and hit a tree behind the boy; it came from the gun that Jack Fenton was holding. He has yet to learn how to aim and still not the best. _

_Once Danny fell to the ground huge grubby hands grabbed him and carry him towards the 'Fenton' building. They dropped him on a metal table with ropes to tire him onto it in the lab, and they got the ready for dissecting the one and only Danny Phantom, the new town's hero. _

_Meanwhile when the ghost hunter was shooting Danny, a plane was up in the sky that was all white and inside was two agents in white suits ready to take the ghost boy from the Fenton's and dissect and torture him themselves. _

_They forcefully smashed down the door and went to get the boy when two angry hunters stopped them; the only noise in the lab was arguments that were echoing beyond the walls. It just too bad that the hunters' lost because the guys in white were quick enough to pull out their guns, putting them in gunpoint and then took the boy from the now lonely metal table that used to be occupied. _

_ *Flashback ends*_

They put down the electric shock panel so they can move on to the next painful test, the new one putting Phantom in shackles underwater with two hungry sharks and eels. Quickly taking Phantom off the chair and cover his eyes pushing him towards the new room.

"So w-where ar-are we going next?" Danny said with electric going through his body as they were switching hallways and into an elevator. Going down to level B-2 where they have the 'special room'.

"You'll see."

"How? I'm blinded by these sunglasses." Phantom huffed in annoyances; they should've told just where he was going that's all.

* * *

**Please tell me if you like this please it'll make me feel a lot better. pretty please with cherry on top. **

**seeyah**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sharks and Eels

**Today is the day that the new movie Batman the Dark Knight Rises. I saw it in the theaters and well I loved it so much. I'm even wearing a Batman top today for the movie. I love Batman. 3**

**Okay I promise well might promise that Vlad will be in the next chapter. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom and I'll never will. **

**Now go and read:**

* * *

We stopped at a door where I could hear really huge things moving slowly swashing something that seems like liquid. They pushed me forward into the room and I almost fell down in the 'whatever is in the liquid thingy tube', trying to use some of my ghost power for keeping balance. As I try to keep balance one of the agents that came along had put ghost proofing shackles on my ankle and wrist, then push me into the 'unknown tube.'

As I fell in the 'sunglasses' fell off my face and I could see water filling up my vision and my mouth which was open. I was falling in water that had EELS AND SHARKS! Oh NO! No nononononoononono! I really hate sharks. They're really freaking huge with huge white, eww white, teeth showing like billions of them in its mouth. Oh Eels they are okay I guess I've been electrocuted before I went into this thing I could probably be shocked more I guess. It gives me motivation to get out.

I struggle to come back up to surface as I was being pulled down to the sandy or rocky ground which I couldn't tell by how dark in there. Who knows what lies before me? Maybe more sharks or eels coming to get me? My life is going to end soon so if I'm not up to the air soon!

It was like 5 or 9 minutes I'm been falling and still falling holding the most air I can and my lungs are starting to burst from not breathing and soon I couldn't take it anymore, and will have to open my mouth for air.

I shook my head this was It I guess me falling to the bottom of this bottomless pit of sharks and eels coming towards me while I'm shackles to a really heavy metal ball that I could break with my ghost power if I wasn't so weak. Images filled my vision as my life flashes before my eyes. Picture of my family which used to be good times, my two best friends in the entire world doing fun things with me like going to the arcade, bowling, getting into trouble at school, and hang out at the Nasty Burger , and the ghosts fights that was fun when I started to learn my new ghost powers. I'm young to die well die all the way now since I'm half dead, I don't know if my human half is holding up but I know it's probably there and one day when I'm out of this place it will come out.

Someone of something will come and save me or I'll just go crazy just like the joker and figure a crazy way out of the jail house for ghost. I still have hopes to get out yet.

Suddenly I felt a hard cold floor underneath my bottom as I landed, my hands rested on the ground as the chain kind of dig into my wrist and ectoplasm and blood flew into the water flowing in with the wave's currents. Oh crud. Now the sharks will smell my blood and find the resources of the blood, going to eat me alive while I still conscious.

The sharks started to move towards me and even the eels are coming. The last few minutes of my life I thought of a song in my head, Paradise. Since when I probably wake up I'll be in paradise and I'll be free from sharks, experiments, shocks, and crazed up scientist.

* * *

**Hope you liked sorry if Vlad wasn't in this chapter but he might be in the next one. Also sorry if this was short and yet danny is not saved yet. **

**Sorry Danny. you're still in there. :(**

**seeyah**


	4. Chapter 4 The Search

**Ok like I said in the last chapter on top that I promis or might as will to put Vlad in this chapter. You will see if he is in this one you just have to read for yourself. **

**Oh and that one question in the review about if danny didn't trust Vlad because they are enemies or danny has been being tourtered. the answer is going to be both. :D**

**I hope you will like this chapter so far I like it how it is. **

**Now go and read;**

* * *

No…

Nope.

Nada…

Nah….

Nein….

None of which of the buildings the black horns hair, red eyes with sickly blue skin in white skin-tight cloth could find/ had went into have what he wanted. This was getting frustrated. How many buildings does the Giw have? Where is his little badger? But mostly important is that is he okay? Is he holding up to well?

He flew through the hailing rain and snow, over tons of houses, buildings, and shops until he got to a really big white building off the skirt of the town of Amity Park. This one might have him but might not only to find out is going in. Vlad turned invisible and flew towards some of the cameras that are facing the front of the building, shooting ectoplasm at it and destroying it. Shatters of the remaining parts fell to the frozen ground, sinking into the banks of snow.

He quickly looked around his surroundings and landed to the ground transforming back to Masters. Opening up the largely white metal doors leading into tons of hundreds of hallways in all different ways, before he went in he turned invisible. There were billions of cameras on everything high of each side of walls and corners staring at one or another direction. This building could be it if it has this many blasted cameras. Quickly going to the closes closet and opening it grabbing one of the white hoodie/jacket and white pants, and put it on, so he wouldn't be recognized by the freaks that took Daniel.

Once he had put on the hoodie/jacket and the pants he turned visible, walking through the hallways that had so many doors of weird whatever stuff inside to do harmful experiments on ghost. Couple of scientist and agents walked by looking at Vlad weirdly as they haven't seen him before but before they could ever get a really good look at the figure in the white hoodie, Vlad quicken his steps faster. Faster and faster towards the elevator that leads to all direction, up down side to side right to left anyway you name it, once he got there, there were like dozen of wacky walnuts scientist chattering about their latest experiments.

Vlad sighed and looked at the buttons on the side of the elevator, tons of lights were lit up each of the scientist seems like they were going to the same way as they talked but neither are really bothered to stay together as the door open and closed. The second floor, third, fourth, fifth, and finally six floor came and he stepped out only to be followed by only two scientist one with some geeky glasses that really up to tight to his face and a brown flat-top hairstyle, the other one has blond layer cut hairstyle. No glasses.

The two had went into a room which seems really important that Vlad should have checked it, but there might be more of scientist and some other agents with heavy loaded weapons. As passing several of white doors that didn't really look important to hold something so special inside it he finally reached the end of the hallway where the security cameras in it that showing every single hallways and what's inside of which and what not rooms.

Vlad turned the knob slightly and peaked inside where the security guards where supposed to be in watching every single screen for any intruders. Okay if the security guards aren't in here than where are they? Lunch break probably but that could be only minutes ago and they could be up any seconds to catch Vlad looking at every one of those blasted screen. Quickly walking towards the screens like billions of them on each side of the walls on this room, like no inch of white wall could be seen. The whole room is covered. Glancing at each one quickly as seeing nothing but when he got to the important room that the two scientists went in he stopped and watch them talking. He was right about the lot of agents and scientist being in that room with loads of weapons. The agents where on each corners and some of them where near the door watching it for anyone to come in. The scientist where huddle into a circle talking about the 'experiment' they have worked on.

"Okay he has been in the water for like 15 minutes yet still holding up, the sharks and eels will get to him."

"He'll be out soon, he is running out of air, and fall unconscious pretty soon." Another one of the scientist says with a clipboard about the progress they've got.

"Soon we'll pull him out and get him to tell us what is ghost really made of and what is the ghost zone about."

So the little badger is here. Quickly Vlad out tuned the conversation about his badger and went looking at the other screens. Wait did they say that Daniel is underwater and sharks and eels are coming to get him? If that so that means he have to move quicker than he is now going. There on that one screen in the middle of the center the entire wall that is facing the door was the one that had Daniel in. It looks like he is ready to let go of the air that he is holding and give up. The sharks and eels are almost there close enough to charge at him but they're not moving faster than they are already. Worried, and panic overtook Vlad as he quickly looked at the screen number of where is the room is, B-2. Quickly running off towards the door and through the hallway to the elevator, which has only couple of people in it, they really didn't really cared or not really want to notice Vlad as he ran in more likely they just want to get through the problems they were having about science and crap about some ghosts stuff. Vlad sighed heavily, tapping his shoe on the white clear tiles impatiently. Gee can't the stupid elevators move anymore slower? Vlad's temper was almost up to the roof when finally the 'ding' to the metal death trap box stopped and opened up.

Vlad quickly or say ran towards the special room in human speed since he is still on camera which if he use his ghost powers now the alarms will blare out, hurting his delicate ears. Once he was there he swiped the one of the scientist's card, which he stole when they weren't looking in the elevator, through the scanner. With the light going green the door gasped open with a breeze of icy air from the inside, Vlad wasted no time by slamming the door open and rushing in to see the big arena of surface water and several of largely fins on the top of the water. Taking in much air as he could he jumped right into the water and swam towards the dark fragile figure at the bottom where there was one of two sharks and some of the whole eels are hanging at.

* * *

**see a promise is a promise. Let's just hope that Vlad makes it in time before Danny gets to be eaten by the sharks. **

**Go Vlad go. swim like you mean it. which he does.**

**seeyah**


	5. Chapter 5 Safe and sound

**Well smile and i hope you like. **

**I don't own Danny phantom. **

**now read:**

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it anymore they are really up to me and ready to eat me alive, and the air in me is going to burst and water will swiped up into the open hole in my mouth. It will consume me until I fell into unconscious and never ever wake up again to this world but probably to the ghost zone or in the peace and quiet of happiness in the sky. I tried to move my arms again and try to release it from the metal deathtrap that is holding me to the ground, yet I still couldn't move. It felt like I was young like 5 or 4 when I went fishing with my family and I thought I saw something in the water that caught my interest in, reaching out for it and fell into the mucky water that is filled with fish waste. Yet I tried to swim upward having my arms flinging around the above the surface but failed since I could swim and my life jacket seems too big for me, but my dad wanted it on me and my mom wanted one that fitted my size. My parents were looking at the lines when they heard the splash of water, knowing that something or someone had fallen into the 'oh so ever' water/ lake. I felled towards the bottom sinking in as the same thing is happening in to me right now except I came out that time by my father.

In like 4…3…2…1 the air have finally burst open and water raced into my mouth, a burning feeling that water is flowing down my throat and my vocal cords sealed my air tube, yet having the water go to my stomach and very, **VERY** **little** of water got into my lungs. Specks of blackness formed in the corner of my eyes. This is it good-bye world. The sharks are nearby and hungry, no wait REALLY hungry, and I'm bait. Freshly good meat! I could feel the currents of waves, of the largely fat sharks as they move around ready to make their move, but suddenly they started to move away like I'm a horribly disease that is contagious. Finally as the darkness consumes me I felt hands grabbing me by the shoulders and phased me through the chains well they tried to, but couldn't since if they could get me out then I would've got myself out of this already. They tugged and tugged kindly but they gave up, what gives. Don't **GIVE UP! SAVE ME! **

Couple of ectoplasm pink ectoplasm hit the chains and it didn't gives. The chains won't break. Come on you stupid metal chains. Then more forceful ectoplasm hits them which finally breaking leaving the broken parts to spare floating into/with the current of water, and my arms and legs started to float upward. I couldn't move as I am in pain and well couldn't really breathe, and I'm out going on a date with the darkness that moves into my eyes. Soon I was in a warm hold of the savior who broke my chains sending me free. Whoever saves me is really warm like it really is consuming the coldness of the water and making this a hot tube. My mind became foggy and my vision had come to a blur, small tiny bubbles flew fluently out of my openly mouth. I had only a small glimpse of who saved me, a guy with a white hoodie/jacket, white pants and white hair? Wow he seems familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue, I could figure this out. And it's defiantly not Peanut. But before I could get to think this over I fell unconscious.

The dark warm and cozy darkness is so comfortable to be in I just want to stay in it forever. I'm just going to abnegate**(*1)** my life. Never going to leave the darkness but then something is bothering me to stay in the light not the darkness. Something putting pressure on my chest and tries to get me back. Oh please just let me be in peace I've been through a lot, and I really love to have a grateful rest of the lifetime. I needed it. Go away. It to my senses it isn't going to away and really want me back to life and feel the pain. Jerk.

My neon greenish eyes bolted wide open and I was hacking up water burning my throat. I could see who in the world that saved me from the water away from the shark and then take me away from the peaceful darkness, and I finally recognize who had saved me and irony of who it was. Vlad of all the people I know came to save me from this, this abattoir**(*2)** that doesn't slaughter animals they slaughter ghost. I thought he wanted me dead, or something that out of the picture where he could easily take my mom and kill my dad. He saved me. Other than that Vlad saved me that I got a chance to take in my surroundings I was like a snowy forest and drops of snow drip from the branches of twigs hanging from the tree. Seems that I was near death and I have come back into a forest.

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and electric shocks making me yell in pain as a hackle of a coughing fit was split in between the screams, and the pain stung badly that it made me to fell right back into unconscious.

**Vlad P.O.V.**

I finally got the sharks and eels to go away and tried to phase Daniel out from the chains that is making his wrist and ankle bleed which is why the sharks are close up to him. He couldn't get out of that cuffs, it must be ghost proof; I know it wouldn't work but I would try, charging up some purplish pink ectoplasm and shooting the blasted chains. Didn't work well butter biscuit. Quickly charging up more forceful ectoplasm and shooting at it again making sure my aim is on target, not wanting to hit Daniel since he is ready to past out/ give into the darkness. Which will never going to happen when I'm around! I do care for the boy a lot even though he thought of me as selfish and evil it was only to be great in business and I'm a successful businessmen, and if he goes give up on life I would be lonely again. The work and effort I had trying to persuade him to joining me would be going in the dump. Yet now I'm swimming in water getting my suit wet underneath these white overcoat.

Finally it breaks and Daniel started to float up towards me, quickly swam a little further up to him catching him in my grasp and carries him up towards the surface. I could feel the boy weaken heart beat still beating for only more seconds rapidly going. Swiftly moving faster as my ghost speed yet I could teleport out of the water but then what would happen to Daniel? He's in a fragile state and I don't want to disturbed him even further. Yet it would probably be better to teleport out of water also.

Once I got out of the water, hovering up in the air for a minute before I turn us both intangible for the cold water to get off us. The area was blaring with a high pitch noise in the air with red blinking lights, the blasted scientist and the imbeciles agents that only care of the law not the people around them when they are 'trying to fight ghost and "accidentally" hit the innocent citizens around them' burst through the giant gaping doors. Quickly turning invisible and flying towards the door quicken enough to make it through before it closes and then move along the hallways intangible holding a fragile child in my arms. That is quickly loosing on me.

On I got to the elevator there where soldiers of agents in barricade lines with ecto-gun aiming at **ME **and **DANIEL**, and a **GHOST SHIELD** around the door! I had enough of these pawns getting in my way.

Quickly charging ectoplasm and shooting them by surprise and they started or trying to shoot back at me. Duplicate four of me and send them behind the barricade and electrocute them. Screaming pain is music to my ears. Will they all are screaming one of them dropped a small metal contraption onto the ground. Grabbing it and investigating it and it seems that the button on it open the ghost shield. Well less work of transforming and transforming back.

Walking through the elevator and phasing up the roof of the metal death trap and flew upwards towards the base floor. Once I was there quickly phasing through the door and always to the door crashing into the door covering Daniel with my cape so the shattered glass doesn't cut him.

Once we were out in the open free air the coldly breeze flew by taking the cover off of Daniel, taking up to the sky blowing by the trees/ forest below me.

I could hear now a slowly heart beat that is fading away from below until it went out not beating yet again. A worried expression took over my face as my little Badger heart faded away, stopping in the middle of forest and raced toward the snowing ground.

Laying Daniel down in it as he started to sink in with the snow I started CPR. Trying harder yet Daniel didn't come back, again and again I tried but I'm not going to let him go. Not Today, I'm not ever going to be the only half-ghost again. Suddenly a loud groan came from the boy as he started to open his eyes.

Once his eyes are all the way open he whispered my name harshly since his voice was now lost for a while from keeping air in for long, because he was under water; and he glanced around.

I relaxed back sighing glad to have my badger back. Glancing at the boy as I put my right hand on his shoulder giving him a lightly shock. As the shocks came through his body a hacking cough was in between making me wince at how his breathing was heavily. Maybe I did a little too hard even now of the weakest shock wave probably hurt. I kept the wave lower now still going until he finally let go and past out head falling back to the thick softness of the white blanket covering the hard green dirty ground.

Picking up the hurtful boy bridal style and off to the sky again back toward my Wisconsin Manor. Smiling as I see my largely mansion that has largely garden that is gratefully done by my gardener Todd, he's a good employee that doesn't complain of what I told him what to do actually I just let him use his imagination to do whatever he thinks that will please me. I don't really care for other work that doesn't really concern of something really important but it is good to have something that is nice and tidy for the world to see.

My other employees are good but not good as Todd and my limo driver Caesar. Caesar is one of my best drivers that don't drive too fast or too slow and always has an amazing skill of stirring, never ever had an accident. He seems to have a great steering and braking techniques like he is one with the limo. Also I made sure to check his history of criminal responsibility for neglecting driving which there is no since he is the best and I made sure to check his where he'd got his education on driving. So it proves that Caesar is one of the best in the world. I would use the limo to have him drive for a lot of meetings I go to or any other things that in the business.

Going into one of the best room in the mansion and seat the little badger down onto the velvet silky fabric of the king size bed and tucked the bruised boy.

Looking at him thinking of what they'd did to him. I can't really imagine of what they did but I could visit them and make them pay for hurting my Daniel.

* * *

**Smile. Go vlad you saved him please tell me how i did. It makes me feel better.**

* * *

**(*1) Abattoir-means slaughterhouse**

**(*2) Abnegate-means to give up as a right or privilege**

I was reading a dictionary this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry I didn't update sooner, I started this chapter last year 2012 near christmas I was going to put this on christmas day and say merry christmas.**

**sorry but valentine was yesterday and here a gift for you guys.**

**There was something i had to do and it was taking my time for writing this. **

**read on**

* * *

Vlad stood there watching his little badger sleep on the bed soundly, the boy shivered as from being in the icy cold snow and in the depths of water that of course didn't go unnoticed by the older halfa. Unwrapping his cape from behind and gently laying it over the boy, as it did land on the shivering body he stopped shivering and regained his breath to normal. The cape had a heat containment since his core is fire, his cape would help him contain his heat from overwhelm him.

Walking towards the communicator on the far wall near the door and press the button.

"Esteban?"

"Sr. Master qué poder yo hacer para tú?" A guy appeared in the screen looking like he's in his twenties, but really he is really older like really older like thousand or hundred year old, yet it he is older than twenty not over mostly hundred, his hair curled up towards the right side of his head to show the handsome features of his face

"Esteban yo necesitar tú a agarrar elprimero ayuda kit." Vlad spoke fluently well of Spanish since his butler only could speak partly English and his main language is Spanish.

"Sí señor."The men name Esteban said worried for his master, his master sounded so worried for some reason and he'd never sound like that when he first started working for him. Almost like 20 years ago when his master was first learning his powers and how to control it, they met when Vlad first wonder off into the ghost zone and accidently bump into each other, either way they were both struggling with learning about their powers and what and how to use them. His master decided to use his power for wealth and gain in power over the humans while he decided to help him no matter what; they both are well friends after he helped him. Well off to get the kit.

Once the intercom turned dark Vlad walked back to the sleeping boy peacefully, sighing, he looked at him with pity and sympathy. '_Where could that butler be?_' thought Vlad and like on cue Esteban phased through the door with the first aid kit.

The butler stood there looking petrified at the figure laying in the guest king side bed, the second hybrid in the world and yet he hunts his own kind. He'd heard of this Phantom but really didn't believe of that tale.

"Es que?" Esteban asked as he walks towards his master and friend still not leaving his eyes off of the boy.

"Sí, hacer tú tener el kit?" Vlad demanded staring at the young man with blazing red eyes irate from waiting.

"Sí." He handed the kit to his Master/friend and waited to be demises of the room.

"Tú poder ir." Vlad said not look back at him and started to search through the small box for gazes to wrap the need to be healing scars.

Esteban bowed before taking his leave with a glance back at the two hybrids in worry. Once he was out Vlad finally found what he was looking for and wrapping some around Danny's torso where it could heal. Finishing the details he put back the box onto the night stand.

He stood there not knowing if he should leave and get the revenge that Daniel needs but then Daniel could wake up any minute. Yet it would probably be unlikely that he would wake up since that Vlad gave him some electrical shocks that will let him sleep for several hours. Oh perhaps many more hours but who knows. It would probably the best for him to leave the boy to rest in peace or he could leave a clone behind just in case the boy has awoken from slumber. Vlad duplicate only one clone, having him move to one of the chairs in the room and the regular one went towards the door.

As the real Vlad left Danny on the king sized bed his mood was in raged for revenge for what they did to his little badger, no one deserved what the younger hybrid went through, as he walked by even the servants felt heat of the deranged coming off of their employer and quickly made it safely into the rooms they were nearby, hoping that their boss weren't going into the rooms they chosen to hide.

Lucky for them that Vlad had no intention for them right now; they know to not bother him when he is upset of something from imbeciles in the world, like some of his workers that didn't get the hint to leave him alone, at the office.

He quickens his speed without his shoes making any noise against the red silk of his carpet in the hallway, and towards his private studies where his private lab entrance is. He could have transformed into Plasmius right now and go over there, taking his anger off of them until none of them ever dared wish to be alive right then, but right now he had to take care of other business that had involved with Daniel. Checking his heath state or what have they done to him?

With an irritated sigh Vlad opened the entrance of the lab. Who knows what the scientist wrack-jobs did to his little badger and it going to be a headache to go searched what they used on him.

Once he was down the loads of stairs he quickly went to the mainframe computer where his next plan to get Daniel to his sides from months ago was still up. It's been long since he had been in his lab, it was busy to find the boy and investigate the buildings for clues. Fiercely typing, hacking into the main database of the Giw computer frame. Scanning through some uninteresting of documents of ghost that doesn't concerned Daniel.

Like in some couple of pages full minutes the screen finally showed '**Phantom Danny, aka: Danny Fenton'** and yet Vlad accidently scroll a little bit too far, but face palmed of how stupid of missing the bold letters that showed right up some scrolls upward. Quickly scanned it or per say reading it quickly to where it's says what they use on him.

_….Seems to have human like organism inside, same amount of ribs, a…a human heart, and other regular digestive system. Have a glowing blue sphere near the heart …kind of…like…a heart for a ghost or per say the 'core' of the ghost. Amazing. A lot of red and green 'blood like' ectoplasm coming out from inside. _

_Today finally get to do the 'experiments' on this scrum bag, using the amount right size of acid and have my scalpel and rib cracker on the stand nearby the table. Cutting it was completely easy as for it's arms and legs has been strapped down so it doesn't attack back, the screaming is fake as for all that ghost don't have emotions and they can't feel pain. _

_…Another day and no details as for the information about how ghost works of being evil and what happens to humans when they step through the ghost zone. Who is the leader of the ghost zone? Is there an ending? Soon to find out as for the electrical shocks comes in for today and hopefully we get the information that we need to take over the ghost zone and destroy those pesky dirtbags. _

_…..No details from the internal ghost finally get to use the new experiment in the lower basement full with eels and sharks. Let's see how long can it stay conscious under the sea and how long it can survive of being with sharks and eels…_

_First being here and yet it won't be giving info just as predicted for it. Stubborn thing. We're leaving it in a white containment room full of white martials for seeing it going insane soon enough…._

_…months passed by and yet we got little info out of it. It seems to like the pain and taunting us. It's learning our moves quickly and enjoys our emotion to see if we break when it's info about our life. We've been giving it little food at a time seeing if it needs to eat….._

_We uploaded our new security systems for it now that it had once escaped it's containment room. We had to put it into a different room in a different level for it knows a way out…_

Vlad finished off reading the files and turned it off quickly, sighing; he needed a big plan for taking down the Giw if he is going to get the revenge. Yet he could pay a visit to his dear old friends.

An evil smirk crept it's way on his face as he remember those "friends" of his, his lovely Maddie that he was once was in love with her, and then there was Jack the idiot for putting him in the hospital in getting ecto-acne. He will love to see their faces when he come there out of surprise and hurt them for them hurting his little badger. Rubbing his goatee he again went towards the video com.

"Master?" Esteban showed up on the screen.

"Esteban Yo ser fuera tan yo necesitar tú a mirar después Daniel." Vlad said through the com as Esteban nodded his head as the screen went blank and off towards the guest room. Another Vlad came back and disappear back into one Vlad. The vampire looking ghost floated towards his portal as for ten minutes through the ghost zone to the Fenton's portal.

Flying through the ghost zone felt mostly amazing like he was supposed to be there and stay there, Vlad wondered if Danny felt the same way about the ghost zone. It had it's own unlimited amount of energy throughout the greenish sky for the ghost to take upon themselves to take, and leave to the human world for a long time.

A largely metal shape portal came to view quickly and Vlad went through it quickly. Luckily for him that no one was in the lab today, well not yet and it seems that it hasn't been clean since Danny was in it last time and when the Giw came down. It was a complete mess, as saying a mess meaning a rat nest, every corner some type of ectoplasm on the floor or dripping from the counter, weapons were tucked into a pile over in one corner and glass shatter around the floor. There was the table there still oozing with red and green blood/ectoplasm yet it was dry.

Vlad grimace at the sight before him, he could easily get this done now but he had to fine those morons and it seems that they are not here, they could be anywhere.

He quickly check the whole house, then anywhere that they might be like a ghost invention, some store that had unique equipment for new inventions and finally the park, but got no hints of where they went.

Seems like he had two things on his to do list for later after going through a mental state teenage boy. Sighing heavily, he flow high into the snowy sky up near the clouds getting a glance of the backwater town, where young Danny used to call home.

Meanwhile…somewhere around Amity Park…..

In a dark room two figures staggered around in frustration the agents security system had been tampered before a vampire ghost suddenly appeared in the water near the boy and took him. They've been pacing for a while looking at corner of the room in every couple of minutes.

"They say that he escaped." A blue hazmat suit figure stood there with a hand on a counter near a weapon, which could be experimented on in the ghost zone once they had the answers they've been looking for, it was soon to destroy the entire zone but they don't know if it works. It does have yet to be use.

"Don't worry we'll have him back in place soon after we activate the two drones." A big bulking figure that wears a bulging orange hazmat suit just like the other one, he looked at the two drones.

One was all wired up, his right arm and hand has turned in a robotic that was slowly getting energy transmitted in it, His left foot was turning robotic just like his right hand and arm, and his left side of his brain and side of his head were covered with a metal contraption that his eye was glowing red. A tag hanging down around his neck saying a name which seems like 'Tucker'.

The other one was having a difficult time for the energy to enter her container in her metal parts for a body. The robotic parts where like the one name 'Tucker' but on the opposite side and in a different color of metal which is way it's having a hard time getting enough energy for it to function. Like the other one she has a tag ragged hanging around her neck also but saying 'Sam'.

The girl drone doesn't seem to be going to make it but the African-American one seems to be doing well.

"Ah yes those two, but dear one of them doesn't look like it going to make it. We might have to destroy it; it's will do no work for us and the guys in white." The blue figure said as she stands next to her husband looking at the robotic-human.

"Yeah your right, but it could do some damage to him when we get him back. They were friends and he still believes they still are. " He said with a wide smile like he is going to get fudge that is freshly new and taste so good, as he going to get back at the ghost boy who ran away once they get him, and once they get him back they will get the answers to destroy the ghost zone. The human will be free from the specters.

They get him no matter what even if they had to kill one of their kinds to get that ghost back into confinement.

* * *

**Ok how is it. is it good, bad tell me? i need to know.**

**Okay Esteban means Steven. I'm not good with spanish, yet i'm not learning spanish my friends are next year i'm going to take german. going to high school next year. Hope you like. I have no idea where i'm going with this, please give me some idea, help me. i don't have a beta person whatever, i don't have someone to help me and I would like some help yet i don't get the beta stuff. this stuff is new to me. I know i didn't update sooner and i'm sorry i would if i got some idea of this story anymore but now it's going out of my head and i would like the train to come back. **

**here's the spanish words: translation**

what can i do for you sir

I need you to grab the first aid kit

yes master

is that?

Yes, do you have the kit

yes

You can go

I be out so i need you to look after Daniel

** Seeyah**


	7. Chapter 7 Nigtmare and a Warning

**Okay this seems early hmm. Yes it does. **

**thanks for you guys saying that in the last chapter i do have some mistake on the spanish words well now i have an idea that I would make things easy for you. the words in spanish would be in english sorry for you that love to read in spanish and remember the times that you can speak spanish, but it would be really easy for the rest who doesn't know spanish and it's easy for me to write things on here so here what spanish words look like** _[spanish words]_** They would have brackets.**

**And Esteban I going to keep it that way I like to say it that way anyways it's fun, even it' might be wrong spelling or how it's said since his name is Steven but I tried to write it in spanish. **

**I'm really happy that more of you guys are enjoying my story so thanks I mean it. :D **

* * *

It's been a week that Vlad had gone out towards Amity to look forward to beat the crap out of his old colleague, but no sign of them. Not even a wince of them coming back home, Vlad had the three idiot birds to spy on the house for them. When they came back with nothing he felt disappointed and angry that he 'actually' threw something and breaking it. Yet whenever he went to check up on Danny to change his bandages or just to make sure he is doing okay, Danny would be asleep and hasn't woken up yet.

Feeling that something was wrong he had kept his best butler up there with the boy. Hence that if the boy did wake up that Esteban would warn him or that something changed within the boy.

Vlad sat there in a comfy chair in his private studies near the blazing fire, staring at the flickers of each spark of dancing reddish-orange heating up the enter room. Newspaper with the score of the Packers on it from yesterday on it in his grip but he paid no heed to it, for as it is very quiet in his mansion as usual but some chatter among the walls of his servants nearby.

He sighed deeply wondering when Danny was going to rise up from slumber; it's been a week and no signal of him waking up. It could be sleeps deprive from not sleeping at the white building he was being held, yet he had a reason to not to for all the painful experiments, yet it could be something more…. And that he doesn't want to think of it.

Another sigh escaped from his mouth as a noise came from below, he scowl at his stomach and got up from his seat. Walking out of the room and through the hallways towards the one of the many kitchens, that's where he met his chef there waiting for an order to what to cook.

"Sir? What would you like to eat?" He implied.

"Just a salad my good chef." Vlad said as he sat down near an immense table that was decorated with unique silverware, and a candle in the middle. He swirled around the wine glass in his hand that has red liquor in it before he took a sip of it. Frowning. He didn't feel like anything to do with the drink he held, he felt like well for a better word nothing. In his life the pain of that feeling came back again just like he had been left alone at the hospital.

What if Danny didn't wake up? What if he somehow went into a coma and never to wake up? What is in that head of his when he wakes up? The boy would defiantly would need someone when he wakes up and be there for him. He would have nightmares of course probably night after night from the dramatizing event. What would the boy act to _him_? They been enemies for a while but haven't seen each other for long. Of course that would be because he searching for his little badger and that Danny was being held by idiots who were hurting him.

Vlad was too focused in his thoughts when something was place in front of him that he didn't even noticed until someone cleared their throat.

He looked around until his mind finally regained of what was going on around him.

"Ah yes you are dismiss" He said before he picked up the utensil for a salad, the maid that brought her master his food bowed and quickly scramble out of the room.

Slowly picking at his food as he eats, his thoughts went back towards the boy in one of his guest bedroom laying with bandages over his chest. No longer feeling for his food but kept on eating to get rid of the hunger pain.

Once finished with his meal he headed towards the one guest bedroom to check on Danny and to change the bandages. When he opened the door he froze there, eyes wide open at what is happening before him.

There lay Danny still but thrashing around in seems like pain and his butler Esteban with the same expression like his was trying to calm the boy down. Which he wasn't doing so well.

He ran over to help but got hit in the face as Danny swung his arms around. The boy's face was stricken with horror all over it.

* * *

_Running… running… just keep on running, don't turn around. Danny thought as he was running away from the blackness around him. He could feel the powerful force of energy around him as the dark blackness was coming over him. _

_No he wouldn't let the dark get him. He wasn't going to die nor isn't he going away. _

_He was free from all the experiment that the Guys in White do to him. He knows that he was free for that he had felt the snow, he had once felt death but lucky someone had brought him back. Like he had given a second chance, again. _

_But in the darkness he felt the urge to leave the dark and never come back to it like something or someone was going to get him and change him to something, something really dark and way more powerful than before. _

_It was like feeding him power that he wanted to feel but he doesn't want it, power could really be dangerous and harmful. Too much would do too much harm, and it might somehow end up turning him just like him._

_"Hello Danny." An eerie voice was in the background almost near his ears. _

_He shivered, and quickens his pace. No that voice wasn't what he thought it was. It couldn't be. _

_"Where you're running off to Danny? There's nowhere you could hide just join me already. Do it. Just stay still and let the dark cover you."_

_"No." He whispered._

_"Come on. Do it." The voice said coming closer as the blackness was almost overboard the surroundings._

_"No." Danny said a little bit louder._

_"Do it." It was getting impatient with him. _

_"Nooooo." Danny whinnied as he started to slow down from running his breathing was coming out panting, as soon everything that was light was disappearing._

_"I said DO IT!" It screamed around him it's voice echoing around making it louder._

_"I said NO!" Danny looked around with an angry expression on his face, feeling angered and afraid. He started to punch the thick dark surroundings. Feeling a thick fog. It was wet and moist._

_A silhouette figure was standing in the light ahead, it kind of look like a female teenager with long hair with a headband on her head. She spoke with a very familiar voice that Danny heard when he was young whenever he had a nightmare and go for comfort and that still used to hear the voice when the person was home giving him advise about his social life or his personal life. _

_"Danny?" She spoke softly afraid of the behind._

_"Jazz?" Danny asked as he could see her fully now, that she had a small soft smile on her face and her hair was a little bit messier than before like she hasn't been taking a shower or something. There was some mud on her clothes and shoes, but everything else seems fine._

_"Danny RUN! I'll see you soon. Just keep on running!" Jazz yelled as she was fading away into mist of the fog. _

_"No Jazz come back!" He ran after her where she stands, and a tear went down his cheek as he couldn't see anyone anymore._

_Soon two other silhouette figures came out from the dark shadows into the bright light it was a teenage girl and a teenage boy, but looking normal a day before Danny got captured and they seemed to disappear. _

_"Sam? Tuck?" Danny harsh voice quivered as he spoke to the two people. He reached out for them but felt through them like a ghost. _

_They looked down sadly at the seemly ground; they couldn't manage what going to happen to their best friend so they tried to keep from making eye contact._

_Seeing this made him frown why weren't they looking at him? "Sam? Tuck? What's wrong?" His voice was mix in confusion and fear. _

_"Danny were sorry, were sorry for what's coming." Sam said she glanced up at him with a sad smile. "I'm glad I could see you again." _

_"Yah dude, you're the best friend a person could ask for, so thanks." Tucker also gave him a sad smile. "Just watch your back dude something is coming and it's coming fast." With that they both disappeared just like Jazz did. _

_"NO! NO! Nooo! Sam, Tuck, Jazz come back. Come back, please come back." Danny fell to his knees and hands, curling himself into a ball, now sobbing his head off. "Please come back. Don't leave me, come back." _

_"Daaannnnnnyyy. Come on now. Come to me. Join me. You'll be powerful than ever." The voice came back again reaching out for the boy._

_"No."_

_"Come on Danny, you can do it. It's not like you're got anybody else, no one loves you, so come and join me. Let's get revenge." _

_"No. I got someone, I got Jazz. Yeah, Jazz. I got family still." Danny said as he try to think of anything who he still have._

_"Family? You got no family left; your parents dissected you like you're some type of dead frog in science class. Who do you have left? Hmmm" _

_Two figures came up to him and looked at him in disgust, kicked him in the stomach making him roll to his side. _

_"You're not my son and you'll never was!" One of them said as they kicked him again. _

_"You're just a disgusting scum that feed on people fears and energy." The other one said looking at Danny in more than disgust but rage and hatred to see him there. _

_"Your pathetic weakling that needs to be destroyed and be terminated and be vanishes from being here." The Pain in his stomach felt horrible as he is taking all the hits from his old parents, why can't the pain go away? He just wanted to die now, that his friends are gone his sister is somewhere that he doesn't know but probably dead he's alone now. No one to love him again, no one wants him; no one would be so kind in their hearts to take care of him._

_But now everything just seemed to stop and a new voice came out calling to him, the voice he hadn't heard for a while except a time well the time he felt the wonderful snow outside with the fresh breeze. _

_"Daniel? Daniel! Please calm down. Stop moving and calm down Daniel." Danny thought for a while of who that voice belongs to but couldn't bring up _

_"Daniel come now calm down and wake up. Wake up my boy." The voice that he couldn't recognize that made him feels some kind of comfort. Maybe the voice was right he should calm down and wait… wake up?_

* * *

"Daniel? Daniel! Wake up." Vlad slightly tap his hand on Danny's cheek to try to wake the boy, they have finally got the boy to calm down from punching them. His butler Esteban went to get him tea and some type of medicine for the boy.

"That's it my boy wake up." He smiled as blue eyes open up wide and the boy scanned the room quickly; frantically see any sign of danger.

Danny tried to sit up to get a better look but a strong hand firmly kept him doing so. He looked at the man above him, he felt something like anger, fear, and confusion about this man; they had met before that is true but where. And when?

Vlad frowned at the emotion in boy's eyes. "Daniel are you okay? You've been out for a week and just came out of the facility, where you been under water drowning with sharks and eels." He placed a hand on his shoulder, worried for the boy condition and his mind.

"What?" Danny couldn't help but ask. He couldn't think since his mind was still fizzy and wary from the nightmare he had.

"Oh dear, what have they done to you my boy. Don't worry we'll get you better back to your old self. You should rest a little bit and I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Vlad said as a small smile that's rarely on his face.

Danny just stared at him more confuse than ever, but his thought was interrupted by someone phasing through the door and walked next to Vlad.

_["Here you go sir. The medicine that you asked for and your tea, anything else?"] _Esteban asked finally looking at the boy before him; he was surprised the boy was staring at him. Feeling really uncomfortable under his gaze he quickly shuffled his feet and bow to his master before leaving their present.

After Vlad had finish putting new bandages on him and giving him the medicine, he stood there looking over the broken boy. Sighing. He was about to sit down in the chair that was behind one of the deck in the room when Danny spoke.

"Who… who are you?"

* * *

**Okay don't worry Danny will be okay he just woke up and still hurting from the pain and a headache from the nightmare that he doesn't recognize Vlad. He does know him but couldn't remember at that time. **

**This chapter was hard and fun to write I don't have a beta. And i would love one. **

**I probably won't update another chapter for a while sorry about it. I might work on it in between of researching. I have tons of Essays to do. Social studies, Science, and English which english essay would turn out to be a speech. I'm doing it on Abraham Lincoln, science is Mars, and social studies is a light bulb. **

**I would love to hear from you guys some more, you could give me some ideas. And here's a question when Danny was talking with Tucker and Sam what did Tucker mean when to watch his back that something was coming and coming fast? I really love to hear and see you guys enjoying this story and thanks for following and fave ing it. It makes me feel good. **

**Seeyah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay well here's another upload.**

**Here are some answers to some of your question you asked me about chapter 7 so if your reading this and don't remember your questions, here's the answers to them.**

**Pebblepaw: The answer is in this chapter of who he asked that question. :D but I think i wrote in the last chapter that Esteban left the room like he didn't want to be in there.**

**jeanette9e: It was a dream he was in so his friends where like normal looking. They where like memeorys of the past talking to him but like telling whats probably going to happen.**

**Okay for like my school work I still have my essays and tomorrow I'm presenting one of them. Science the topic is Mars and I'm scared. I have partners working with me and it seems that I did the most work. They did their parts but we all have to do the unique facts and i'm the one that did most of them. Social studies essay is still at work, well i just finish a piece of paper that is a part of it, we get things before the whole final thing to do like reserach. and finished english essay. **

**sorry rambled on so now read. Oh and this is like starting froming the end of the last chapter where Danny asked him who are you.**

* * *

_"Who…who are you?"_ Danny asked looking strangely at the men in the business suit that has a ponytail behind him that the color is silver.

He spit out some of his tea that was already in his mouth and froze in his seat eyes widening. Putting his tea on the small coaster and dap his face where the mess of hot tea on him with a napkin. He didn't hear what he just heard right? He must be hearing things that didn't come out of Danny's mouth or it just the boy really truly didn't know who he is.

"D-Daniel it's me, Vlad. Your old enemy from the past, don't you remember?" Vlad asked worried, hoping to get the thoughts in the boy head churning.

The thoughts in Danny's head did start again thinking about what the man said. He said that his name was Vlad and they've been enemies in the past. He did remember that name before he heard it when he was still with his parents when everything was normal. Sometimes in the white room he had thought of a name of someone that was name Vlad, so this man could be that same person that he thought in the room or was that someone else? But who else have that name? But yet he had images going through his mind of two Vlads one a rich snobby, manipulative, business men and another one a sickly blue vampire looking ghost that had black hair shaped as horns, wearing a white tunic with a silky fabric cape that is red on the inside and white on the outside.

"Vlad?" He asked with a raspy voice, not really sure of himself of things going on in his head. He titled his head to a side as trying to place that man behind the desk. Sure it could be him that in his mind images but what if it wasn't him.

Vlad's hopes was up that probably yes he did remember something like that he is his archenemy, that he and him they are both alike, both hybrids. Part ghost part human. "Yes Daniel. What do you remember from your past? Do you remember where your parents went?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the raven hair boy.

"Um…" Danny scrunched up his face completely unsure of himself, did he remember his past did he remember where his parents went? He thought for a while and sigh in defeat. He couldn't get a blink of the past but that he had a sister name Jazz, two best friends name Tucker and Same and his parents didn't love him anymore and he was sent to this place that was all white. But one more thing he remembered and he wished he didn't remember it…pain.

"Hmm I'm going to take that as a no. Well we have to fix that now do we. Okay-"He got interrupted and the feeling annoyance came to mind.

"Hey! I remember! Vlad sir." Danny said quickly as he felt the annoyance raided off of Vlad and kind of felt happy about that.

"Is that so? Then how come you don't remember me, but I could understand why don't remember me by the long period of time you've been in there." Vlad inquire and gesture a hand for him to explain.

"I just can't. There just image of you and a vampire sometimes when I'm alone up at night, you do looked familiar for some reason I can't place it?" Danny said looking down at his hands as they looked interesting to look at. Vlad narrow his eyes and got up, dusting off the invisible dust off his sleeves.

"Very well then you should rest for the day. That you just woke up and probably in pain still and you'll need plenty of rest." With that Danny lay his head back onto the soft pillow and was out like a light.

…

"Okay could we use them? The boy and the girl?" The agent that standing in front of the billboard, he had a white suit with a black tie, and mostly everyone in that room was looking at him with their attentions. "We need to find him soon; who ever had taken him has must have taken him far away from here and Amity Park. What do we have on the guy who toke Phantom?" He stared at them with a bored expression.

"Sir the boy is functional but the girl well she isn't working like we want her too. She was a rebellious Goth type anyway, so she must still be fighting will the other one has stopped. Her mechanical parts have been on the fritz. We think it's because of her new arm we finally put in." One of the agents said on the left side of the leader. He seems like the brave one to answer the questions for the rest.

"The guy looked like a vampire-like ghost that we have seen before. He must have been associated with Phantom. Phantom must have been making contact in that room to the ghost zone to communicate to him, that's why he must have been easy to get to him." Another one said he had a scruffy voice when he spoke.

"The vampire-like ghost had black hair that was shaped like horns, bright white fangs, really pale blue skin, red eyes and wears white tunic with a cape around his neck." The youngest one of the member added, he of course was new to this and much likely not want to be in it, but his father made him join them. His father was the one that was standing in front of the board. He really think that ghost could just be like them well like their emotions since he had once saw a fight which Phantom and that one ghost with a green flames goatee and Mohawk he had a robotic body, now they are doing the same that that ghost had. Machines for a body parts. The poor innocent kids they had snatched and made them as monsters.

Since he really didn't want to be here he kind of helped out with Phantom like give him food and put more vitamins in it, sure he doesn't know that Phantom could or couldn't eat but least give him something to keep his mind on. Yet he had to do this, he had too, his father wouldn't let him go.

"Thank you Max, for the details of what he looks like now," The boss of the GiW said looking at him disinterest as he continue on," we have them running we need to start the exercises. Then they are ready for the search and capture."

The rest nodded in agreement and some whisper where spread to another ears. Max hang his head down, listening to the whisper near him. Maybe he could get the girl to her normal self and take out the tracking device so if she meets her friend again without being chased.

…

A girl knocked rapidly on the wooden oak door of the big castle, shivering as the coldness around her. The cold breeze passed by making everything around so cold and icy, lucky people got home safety and had no accident, the girl was very lucky indeed. Her old rusty car had broken down in the front gate and she had to walk all the way up to the door, she has been planning on getting a new one very soon when she was out of college. She puffed out air from her mouth as you could see it, that you could tell how cold it is.

She knocked on the door again with her fuzzy blue mittens. Finally she heard someone footsteps hurriedly coming to her aid.

As the door opened and it that seems to be a twenty year old men with his hair curled up to his right side and he spoke in a different langue. Esteban.

"Hello sir, is Vlad Master there?" She asked.

["_Yes ma'am he is. Would you like to speak to him?"_] Esteban spoke to her, raising an eyebrow.

"sí." She answers him and smiled.

[_"Very well then I shall go get him. Come with me I'll show you to where you could wait for him."_] He gestured her to follow him, leading the way towards a room that had a fireplace warming up the room, a long list of books in couple of bookshelf, and several comfy decorated décors around. She looked at him nodding het head as a thank you and sat down in a soft touch couch as Esteban left the room.

She looked around taking in what's the billionaire have around, she did came here before when she was upset and another time before for a reunion, the place looked different than the last time. Vlad must of change the place from the last time she was here as she waited the person who she wanted to see was standing there at the entry with wide eyes.

* * *

**Please tell me what u think. I think of this chapter is horrible. I didn't like it. The middle where the agents talked and that guy Max who is different from the rest I don't know about him. I'm guessing he's part of it now. **

**Here's your question who is 'She'? Hmm. That she who got Vlad shock to see. **

**I'll try to work on the next chapter soon and thanks to all of you guys for faving this and following it. Plus the reviews.**

**Seeyah**


	9. Chapter 9 All that Jazz

**Okay here's a chapter. Hmm. Sorry for taking so long if it had been long enough time. **

**Okay here's the answer for the last question I gave you guys. It's in here in the first sentence. see. Updated then deleted it then edited, then reupdated. Hmm seem fair now. **

**REad.**

* * *

"Jasmine?" The billionaire could only grasp with wide eyes at the sight of person sitting on his soft delicate couch. Wondering where've she has been all the time that Danny has been missing. Surely she would've come over here, well maybe, to get help from the billionaire that could easily go through walls and other places without being seen. He knew that she wouldn't betray her brother to stop looking for him, and help her parents.

Jazz looked at Vlad with hope in her eyes, she stood up. "Is he here? Did you finally found him? May I go see him? What happen to him? Is he okay? Please say he is okay? How much pain is he in?" Jazz trailed on rambling question, Vlad put up a finger stopping her before she could go on for hours.

"Jasmine he is okay resting in one of the guest room upstairs. You may go see him once he is awake. He seems that he's not in much in pain but traumatize so I reckoning that he should rest for a full week or so to heal but since he's in human form it will be more. To give a take proximately it will be a month to recover plus the therapy he would need. "Vlad said assuring her that everything fine with her brother and went on saying, "It is so glad to see you again Jasmine but may I ask where you were? Where you have you been when you're brother has been captured by your parents?" He asked raising a brow, now standing in front of her.

"Well that seems good, could I see him now?" Jazz asked ignoring his questioning stare and his question. Ready to run towards wherever her baby brother was resting, but Vlad was in her way not having it.

"Not until you answer my questions?" He narrowed his eyes, firmly resting a hand on her shoulder to ease her down. Something telling him that she was hiding something, something really deep.

She sighed, saying something intelligible even with Vlad's raptor hearing he couldn't understand what she said. "Okay before Danny got taken by my parents I was at a college orientation checking it out before I go there, then when I finally heard what happen by Tucker and Sam I tried getting there but wasn't in time. The Guys in White had him by then. My parents kept me trying to tell about Danny and the ghost zone, I told nothing to them give them bunch of lies. I was stuck there for a while but when I finally got free from their hold, went to search for Sam, Tucker, and Danny. It seems that Sam and Tuck was nowhere to be seen so I went alone, but no luck for me." A tear fell from her eyes, quickly whipping them away before she went on, "I still had to go to college yet, but kept on searching, it's been months and once I finally heard about something about Plasmius saving the ghost child from some couple of ghost floating by in Amity, I quickly went to you."

"That would be all, I'll show you where Daniel is but if he's not awake then you may not go in, and he did waken once before and is very much confused probably from all the pain and trauma that he went through is blocking some of his memory. We don't need to make him ponder of thinking today anymore." He mumbled the last part to himself, walking out of the room expecting her to follow her. Deep in his thoughts, surely Jazz didn't explain exactly why she was here even though she said she wanted to be by her brother, to see how he is doing, see how badly he is and all. But there was more to the answers and he will get them.

Walking up the grand stair case and a glance behind him sure enough Jazz was following him like a lost puppy. Which she is in this maze of a mansion. They past a lot of priceless paintings and décor around from the middle ages of knights, pawns, queens and kings, dragons and servants. Yet the colors to most stuff were normally golden and green sometimes dark red like the carpets they were walking on. A lot of excessive décors around making Jazz rolling her eyes were everywhere. The things they passed were creepy and all. Jeez Vlad was sooo excessive.

Finally after passing all those things and doors of many things of beyond they came to their destination. A wooden oak door like the main entrance but this one is colored blue. Hmm blue oak door very unusual. Jazz looked at the color of it and burrowed her brows and tilting her head.

"Very unusual color for a wooden oak door." She commented on shaking her head. Weird indeed, Vlad was such a huge fruit loop.

Ignoring her he slightly opens the golden doorknob and quietly pushes it open. Jazz perked up anxious and curiosity overwhelmed her, there on the bed was a slumbering form of a pale raven hair boy in his dreams. She walked over to her brother yet which Vlad was about to stop her but stopped by some movement on the bed.

The boy rose up from the comforters as they fell into his lap with the warm cape that was still there, trying to decipher where he is as his full memory came plowing back into his mind. He didn't realize that two other people were staring at him, until he moved his head towards them-yet confused and scared. There was the same man earlier that called himself Vlad, and the other one was someone he knew from the past- but yet didn't believe it-thinking it could be an illusions that happen sometimes at the GiW.

Danny scrunch up his eyes, then widening them as Jazz rushed up to him and hugged him gently. "J-Jazz?" He stumbled surprised that she was here and hugging him, but not too tight luckily. If so he would be in soooo much pain and the meds was already wearing off, he felt a burning sensation in his lungs and his back ache in pain and felt kind of dizzy.

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry, I should come quicker If I knew. I shouldn't have gone to the orientation that day and should have stayed with you. I thought that they would accept you, I truly did. I'm sorry baby brother. Glad you're okay? How are you feeling?" She rambled on checking over him satisfying herself when the cuts and bruises was covered up and won't get infected.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little pain and kinda dizzy. Jazz? What why are you here?" He asked looking at her confused and glad that she was okay it was a very long time he had seen her, he wondered what had happen to her in that white room. In there he had hoped that his parents didn't get her and she would probably get him out.

"To see my baby brother of course." She said with light in her eyes, cupping Danny's face smiling. "Oh how I miss you so much."

Vlad cleared his throat disturbing the reunion of the siblings, "Sorry to break up the 'happy family reunion' here but Jasmine Esteban said you wanted to talk to me about something? Please tell." Vlad stated whisking a brow at her.

Jazz tensed and look at him, "Ummm… yeah I told you that I wanted to see my baby brother. There's no more." She nervously chuckle. She was trying to avoid the subject. Surely she had a reason even through her brother was here. But she knew she had to tell why she was here sooner or later in the meantime. Yes she came, but she is uncomfortable saying something, she heard the news from people who knew people about something. It did involve Phantom in the rumors, so she had to tell Vlad, and she didn't like it.

"Hmm… There's more to the story than it seems. You keeping something and wouldn't tell." He smirk knowing he getting somewhere, she will have to spill what she was keeping from him.

"Yeah well, I don't think this is a great place to talk about it right here." Jazz stated looking at her brother, Vlad taking the hint that it was something that Danny doesn't need to hear. It was probably something about him anyways. Guess that could wait then.

He sighed glancing at Danny and soften his voice, "Daniel do you feel any pain anywhere?" He went near Jazz and Danny.

"Um yeah my lungs are burning, my head is dizzy, my back ache, and my chest hurts." Danny grunted as he eased up trying to sit up straight, but fell back from the pain. He groans. It hurts badly; he just wanted to curl up in a ball tightly hugging his knees and wish the pain to go away and never to ever come back.

"Hmm. Your lungs probably hurt from the water when I saved you from those electric eels and sharks but I got something that will cease the pain. I'll get one of my maids or servants make it right away. The back and chest pain would probably be the past few pains you been through at the building. Though there is another remedy that could be arranged. You been through a lot of pain and your mind is contracting on a lot of things from the time you been through at the place. That's why you probably didn't remember me at first but your memory will come back anytime to a month or more." He looked at Jazz and Danny's bewildered looks that is going to be a long time of recovery then.

* * *

"Training would be this week, Max you'll be monitoring their every move so one fail you've be the one responsible to fix the problem. We couldn't have any failure." The director said staring into Max as seeing him as nothing, yet to him he was nothing until he proves himself to him. It's pretty sad to think of it.

Even when Max was little he saw him as nothing, of course. His wife would yell at him to spend some time with saying something to be a 'father figure' to him. Spending time with him would waste value time on his work time. The world need saving from these threats that came. Ghost is one thing, vampires, werewolf, zombies and et cetera et cetera. He had been told that he believes in myths and he was totally crazy, which he is if you think of it. Come on zombies seriously. But the entire time Max try to prove himself worthy from who's know what trying and yet it didn't prove him worthy. He made a lot of mistake like breaking things, doing what normal kids do; annoy their parents until they want to explode. That It got him even more stressed out.

"Right Max?" He asked sternly.

"Yes father." Max nodded his head in understanding. His father was scary a lot of time, he would do something when someone would fail and no one ever found out what happen to them. Everyone of course was scared of him or else he wouldn't be in charge. He could lead the business making everyone bow down to him, do what he said and they wouldn't complain about it. But sometimes when they do, boom… no one knows.

Rumors where spread around saying that he killed him and dump the guy's body in the ocean, or that the guy became mentally insane and being held until they kill themselves. But who knows until they fail. That's the scary part the most.

…

Max walked into the white room with various looking machine, each wire was tangle into each other as a mess of a rat ness, they lead up to some massive computer system that made tons of annoying 'beeping noise' like you're trying to get onto the internet that is not wireless. He took careful steps to not get tangle up, towards the two cyborgs in the room generating power. Each step he takes each screen lit up lighting up the room with hazy blue, small words run across fast like someone was typing on the keyboard in a rush. Once he was over near the boy and the girl he tried to make eye contact with them but couldn't. These were innocent lives they had taken.

He sighed making a 'clicking' noise from his black pen tapping it on the clipboard in his hand, staring at them. Guilt wrench in his stomach and sorrow, he swallowed the lump in his throat, he could do what he was planning but he needs more privacy than a room filled with computers and generators. Scribbling something on the paper, checking their progress of energy they had. Almost full, then almost time for them to go out. Soon he had to do what he had to do. He had something to do it in his pocket.

The jump-drive was heavy in his white coat pocket, only he could reach in and grab it and put it into the female cyborg. Of course there was a big huge camera everywhere, but he knows a place that and very few any cameras and knows every blind spot of the recorded contraptions. Yet everything has a glitch, there would be guards walking around now since the prisoner left, guard dogs sniffing the ground, et cetera et cetera.

"Ok-ay let's bring on for the test….Uh….training program with this." Max said exasperating, turning on the 'on' button on each one. Their eyes turned a flashing red with a buzzing noise and few other machines came booming to life afterward. The wires that are hooked up on them fell to the ground making a soft noise; both of them looked straight into Max's eyes. Max felt a shiver making him step back a little. Sure these scared him, they could easily kill him in the spot, yet they don't know their own strength not until they're train. Training meaning like what they can do before they go machine parts and then altogether. "Let's do this."

Ha fun time with the cyborgs that he has to train/watch over them. He felt his safety was at wary.

* * *

"Okay is this "remedy" safe enough for my brother to have? He might think it's something else like poison." Jazz asked borrowed her brows giving Vlad a quizzer look, she still doesn't trust in Vlad. He did some horrible things in the past to her brother. Like trying to make him his evil apprentices and son by that he tried by force. Hurting him, trying to make him submit to him, that he loses his hope of believing that he could protect the people who hate him.

"Of course it is or why else I would make this for him?" Vlad stated not looking at her, he kept his eyes on the mixer of the tea that he was putting the remedy in. The mixer was from these ghost plants from the ghost zone that he found while he was getting something useful to him. Carefully getting the right amount he needed he put it in. Stirring it slowly, watching the mix mixture with the tea, smiling happy that it's working, he put it on a coaster that's in his hand. Sure he had servants, chefs, or maids to make it but he would rather do it personally. What if they messed up? They could add something different than what's need to be in there. He knows what is what of the ghost plants he is using, but he could of give instruction to them.

"I'm too sure about that. You've have been giving Danny a hard time back before so why now that you're helping? I don't know if I should trust you." Jazz said skeptical, narrowing her eyes at Vlad. Sure Vlad saved her brother but at what cause she can't trust anyone who hurt her brother.

Vlad snorted and looked at her in amusement, "You don't have to trust me but if Danny going to get better mental and psychical you probably should. I'm the only one that understands him but not the pain he is in right now. We're the same. "He stated started walking off with or without her fallowing him.

She thought about it what he had just said, yes they were the same because both are half-ghost, both are stubborn, and some other stuff but if her brother was going to get any much better she should trust him. She had been in her thought that she didn't notice that she subconsciously walking after him but now she start thinking about it she notice he …

"Hey! You didn't answer my other question!" Jazz yelled.

"I have my intentions hmm." He replied, finishing off the main staircase without spilling an ounces of the remedy on his clean suit and disappear into the many hallways.

Jazz huffed in annoyance. He wouldn't answer her completely now she had a mystery on her hands. She stumped up the stairs taking her time. As the way up she counted how many stares he had sure it's a long stair case but how long does it needs. It's like 140 steps and counting, it like a hotel staircase for crying out loud but these were straight not turning. Soon she was at the top and she was already huffing and puffing for it, how Vlad got up there without a sweat was beyond her. No wait he was half-ghost and a fruit loop…never mind. Forget it. Who cares how he got up there without breaking a sweat.

She looked around the hallways around her surely she had been paying attention to where they were going before to get to the room, but her mind was too occupy on stuff that she decided to go with the flow and taking one that would probably lead up to Danny.

It took a while to find them but she made it, Danny was sipping the tea slowly and Vlad was opening the windows for fresh air.

"Ah it is so glad for you to come by, Jasmine. Got lost?" Vlad smirked not looking at her as he tired the curtains.

"No I was taking my time thinking things through that I lost time." Her face flushed red, embarrassed that she took up so much time that she was wondering around in the hallways that probably making them think that she was lost. She was not lost! Just chillaxing in thoughts.

"MmHmm."

"I was!" She exasperated sighing loudly, "Fine whatever, how is here now?"

"I'm doing fine Jazz, the tea helped a lot. Thanks." Danny said his voice was still coming back to normal and he did sound horrible yet. Through his throat wasn't dry and doesn't hurt when he sallow anymore thanks for the remedy. His back, chest, and lungs was already feeling better, better than ever, he could just stand up and do something dangerous. But thought better than that, he didn't want to hurt anything else. That now he was feeling so super better.

"Think of it as nothing, my boy." Vlad remarked eyeing the boy, he did still have his cape. He hoped Danny would get better soon.

* * *

One two three one, two, three, one, two, three, both of them ran through the duty muddy, snowy ground getting their combat boots wet. The freezing wind had been blowing around; It's soon to be Christmas around here and soon yet around others too. Just probably more days to come before Christmas Eve arrive. Max was not excited about it.

Sam-bot and Tucker-bot ran through each obstacle that was set up for like regular humans and the other side was for the cyborg stuff. They been running in circles right now, they had to jump through tires like people in the army does, climb up a rope, climb over a wall, crawl under a wire, jog more, punch something hard for their strengthen up and other stuff.

The other side was more techy… like rapid machine guns, tanks, ghost stuff so they had experience against Phantom sure Phantom would probably be saving up his energy for any fight in his way, but be too weak yet, things for that could easily do stuff for their new machine parts to take down but a little more tougher and et cetera.

The training has been going well for them, he's been checking the list on his clipboard, everything was probably going to come out in plan, soon he would put the jump drive in and things will do the rest. (maybe)

Max looked up from the paper this has been their fifty lap of running and still going like fifty more to go. They didn't look like they were getting tired, cause of the 'bot's parts, he could turn them off for the human training which he probably should have done, but oh well. Oh will know. He would but he not going to talk.

"How are they doing?" A voice spoke behind him which made him jump; he turned around to see Peanut looking at him with an brow raise with his hands behind his back.

"They are doing fine." He replied taking in a deep breath; he thought that was his father. Lucky it wasn't.

"Good, don't want them to be weak when they go after Phantom. Hope they bring him in pieces." Peanut sneer out of anger, rage fill into his bone and his voice. Another reason.

Hearing the rage, blood boil in his veins, his mood was now in anger. He was not happy or sad or guilty any more. But he had to remember he was the only one that actually care about Phantom in this place everyone else hates ghost, despise them badly, wanting them dead meaning gone in the world and gone in the ghost zone. Don't want the zone here are there. That's why they wanted answer from Phantom about themselves so they could use the info to destroy and lower them out of hiding to destroy them.

He took some breath of the nightly fresh air to cool his temper, which he quickly exhale since the air was stiff and icy that when it comes into him it gives the cold down his throat. Watching the cyborgs still running around the track. He hated his job. And forever will.

* * *

**I think this chapter is crappy not good at first I did update it here like display it, then deleted the chapter and rewrite it. Surely this is not the best also that's why i'm on the hunt for a beta reader.**

**It's been hard for me to write cause of Max, no i'm not talking about the Max in the story I meant someone else. He is a cow...well...not really he is my cat. He looks like a cow and no i didn't base of Max here on my Max. He's been going on my lap and stopping me from writing and sometimes i think no wait everyone in my family thinks something is really wrong with him...he might be gay... (hey I don't know but probably not) I don't know cats can be or not. But we got two kittens name Tony and Danny and he been hanging around with Tony, like licking him or something creepy me out, I'm saying that he might a father figure to him. Like taking care of him, giving a bath and stuff. He is just weird and all. Both Tony and Danny has been taken from their regular home both brothers like blood relatives but look different, one all black and the other one is has white for paws and around the nose, grey fur with black spots on it. And Max was like them he was used to be somewhere else then being at a pet store.**

**I don't feel great about this chapter but tell me how you feel and tell me what idea to put in this story. Yes i'm wondering what Jazz has to say to Vlad. I'm not doing well on trying to make them sound normal, kind of. **

**Seeyah.**


End file.
